


Dirty Talker

by Snake (Fatality145)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatality145/pseuds/Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's got a silver tongue, and knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halyen/Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halyen%2FTumblr).



“Mmh… Let me hear you,”

 

                “ _Shepard_ …”

 

                Smirking lopsidedly, the top of his hip pressed against the other’s flank, Shepard ran the septum of his nose up Kaidan’s throat, the pulse thrumming hard beneath his lips. He bit in lightly, over the beating point, his hand over the man’s groin stilling.

 

                “What was that?” He murmured, tone deep, sultry, as he slid the tip of his tongue along the shell of the Major’s ear.

 

                Swallowing thickly, the light dusting of a flush along the bridge of Kaidan’s nose deepened a little, half of his face buried into the pillows.

 

                “ _Sir_ ,” Eventually managing the word, he grit out a moan as Shepard’s hand began to move again, firmly stroking his cock through the terse material of his fatigues, pressing his fingers into points only he would really know.

 

                “That’s right,” Pressed against their sides, his chest and stomach flush against Kaidan’s shoulders and the small of his back, Shepard buried his nose into the man’s hair, breathing in the scent that was so irrevocably him, mixing with rising sweat, feeling over the outline of his hard length. He was a tease, yes, but there was just something in riling him up like this, having his hips shift into his hand and back against his own.

 

                And Kaidan couldn’t deny in a million eons that it wasn’t the smallest amount hot, the arm slipped under his neck and around his chest tightening, holding him closer to the Commander as those teeth bit harder into his neck. Steeling himself, he nudged Shepard back, turning his head and heatedly claiming his mouth, awkward in his position, but they made it work, the kiss all jaws and tongue, stealing each other’s breath, Kaidan panting a lot more harder than John was.

 

                Twisting his arm back, Kaidan held onto the nape of his neck, nails sinking in, holding him to himself as he pivoted into the teasing grip, feeling the wetness of pre-come beginning to seep into his underwear, the confine becoming uncomfortable.

 

                Shepard bit into his lower lip, harshly, chuckling softly - the sound of both gratification and adoration - as the Major gasped, the bite breaking some of the skin, tasting the copper tang of blood on his tongue. Letting him go, he licked over the bite, nipping over the crux of his jaw to his ear, whispering into him.

 

                “Think I can make you come just with this…?” He cocked a brow, smirking again, “You’re a little easy, Kaidan.” With deft but articulate fingers, Shepard undid the man’s belt, just enough to undo the zipper of his pants and delve a hand in.

 

                Receptive to everything John was giving him, rough shudders rolled down Kaidan’s spine with each word he said, the heat concentrating in his gut, helplessly thrusting into the calloused fingers which curled around his prick, taking him out of his underwear to the much too cold, recycled air of the cabin.

 

                Giving him another, hot lick, Shepard looked down to his hand, the heavy, oozing flesh in his grasp, squeezing slightly and pulling a sharp gasp from the man.

 

                “Look at you… All hard, even wet… you whore,” He huffed a hard laugh as Kaidan groaned, burying his face back into the covers, a bead of moisture rolling down and meeting with his digits, slicking it over the flushed skin. His blunt nails ran along the pulsing veins, right up to the head, rubbing the pad of one of his fingers at the sensitive point just beneath it.

 

                Kaidan jerked in his hold, the nails in his neck clawing deeper as he drew in a sharp breath, a small growl actually coming from him once the hand was gone again. He shot a dark look back over his shoulder, Shepard squeezing his hip and looking to him, grinning lightly.

 

                “Not just yet,” Rolling his wrist, Shepard sat back, palming over his own covered erection, “Hands and knees, face down. Show me what you got.”

 

                Even with the words so clear, it took a while for Kaidan to realize what he’d meant, processing it in his bleary head, shaking it and pushing himself up obediently to his knees. He reached back, the flush spreading down to his neck, as he pulled the waist of his pants down the swell of his flank to about midthigh. Kaidan knew well enough how Shepard liked it, spreading his legs as best he could, widening himself out, indeed showing him what he had.

 

                Shepard hummed appreciatively, shifting a little closer and palming up the back of Kaidan’s strong thighs, feeling them quake minutely beneath the touch. He pinched at the smooth skin, accented with a few, sparse scars, leaving small, red marks and revelling the breathy sounds he’d get in response.

 

                He felt to his ass, spreading him wider as he squeezed the flesh, fingers pressing into the softness, the layer of fat that made it perfect. Kaidan’s back arched down further, face in the pillows, half-lidded, dark eyes leering back at Shepard as his azure gaze seemed to just eat him up.

 

                “This is a good look for you,” John told him, bringing his hand back to have his palm meet sharply with the firm but pleasing muscle, watching it shift beneath the force and watching Kaidan jolt forward with the sudden pain, breath caught in his throat.

 

                The burn sizzled down to an ache, one that made his skin crawl surprisingly pleasantly, and Shepard could tell, looking at that slightly dazed but turned on expression of his, how he pushed back towards him. He snorted, repeating the action, over the reddened spot, another gorgeous sound coming from the man as he shivered, cock hanging heavy beneath him. Taking his ass back in either of his hands, Shepard massaged over the mark with scant fingers, a defined handprint rising on his skin.

 

                “Can’t even hold it in both my hands… You _gotta_ ’ know just how distracting it is to walk behind you all day with this in sight, in that tight armour,” Shepard started, brushing his thumb over Kaidan’s hole, “Makes me want to double time the whole mission just so I can get you back on the ship and _fuck you senseless_ ,”

 

                It wasn’t often Shepard would pull out the harsh but ridiculously enticing vibrato, and it did nothing but turn Kaidan on even further, unable to stop himself before he spoke, head of his length dripping to the dishevelled covers beneath him.

 

                “Come on, Shepa--…” Gritting his teeth, he just caught himself, “…Sir…” Clearing his dry throat, Kaidan shot another look back at him, “…Please.”

 

                Tipping his head, Shepard looked back, smiling a little. It was strange, the stare was undeniably hungry, but it also held a kind of warmth underneath. He brought his hand forward, smoothing it up Kaidan’s back and hitching his shirt up from his sides.

 

                “Might just have to give it to you, since you asked so nicely,” A dark edge soon came to the Commander’s voice, “I won’t be so kind next time,” The tips of two of his fingers pressed against Kaidan’s bitten, lower lip, the man instantly parting them to take the digits in, his tongue thickly curling around them. It was for him, anyway.

 

                He watched as Kaidan sucked on his fingers, near-whorishly, even bringing one of his own hands up to grip around his wrist, tugging him in closer to have his lips around Shepard’s scarred knuckles, tongue twisting between the fingers and around them, slicking the coarse skin thoroughly.

 

                Sliding them out, a string of saliva stretched between his fingers and Kaidan’s lips, the man warmly sighing and shifting his knees over the bed that wasn’t really that hard, he found.

 

                “You’re baying for it. I know,” Shepard purred to him, running wet digits over the Major’s entrance and feeling him tense in automatic response, “You want this,” He slid one of the fingers into the heated tightness, knuckle deep, listening as Kaidan let out a controlled, albeit a little shaky, breath. He wouldn’t be that controlled in a moment, Shepard pushing another in beside it.

 

                The pain soon levelled out, Kaidan forcing himself to relax until the fingers in him spread, stretching him, sudden jags of heat spurring up his spine from where the good spots were scathed, biting into the Alliance grade and branded pillow already a little damp with his sweat. He cracked an eye open, leering back at Shepard as he lowly chuckled.

 

                “You should see yourself. _This_ is what they should cover Alliance posters with. You, flushed and hot, ass up, spread wide. Recruitment would skyrocket, I bet,” He told him, pressing his fingers in deeper and suitably snuffing out any response he could have gotten as he grazed over that one point, Kaidan’s resulting moan half muffled in the covers, his hands curling tight into the crumpled sheets.

 

                The pleasure of it went directly down to his cock, the flesh twitching needily, taking his teeth out of the pillow and stretching his neck out as he pushed back on the fingers.

 

                “Can read you like a book when you’re like this, Kaidan,” Shepard said, only a little smugly, one hand gripping his hip in place, keeping him relatively still and continuing to rub over his prostate, the man beneath him writhing. He could have been even more of a tease, take his fingers out and just leave Kaidan edged, but he wasn’t feeling _that_ cruel, that night-cycle, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder blades, leaving slight marks with his teeth. “Come for me, soldier,”

 

                Those coarse words mumbled against his shoulder, teamed with the touch that had him shaking, Kaidan’s hips thrust forward as he came with a gravelly groan, eyes squeezed shut, thick white lacing the covers under them. Teeth sunken into his lower lip, bumps rose all over the Major’s skin, shivering as the high slid out through his veins to his limbs, his fingers and toes.

 

                His head swirled harshly as he was pushed forward and onto his back, warmth pressing up between his limp legs, each of his muscles lax. Shepard’s mouth covered his own, and he couldn’t do much more than keep his lips parted as he was hotly kissed, such a kiss saying without words that a lot more things were to come, that night-cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> ((for halyen because she is just gorgeous go love on her okok))


End file.
